Injuries in Death
What crime drama would be complete without a few injuries in the line of duty? Eve and the other characters of the series have certainly had their share of injuries throughout. Thanks to InDeath.net member "Cathymw," and some other members of the forum, we have an injury list, starting with Eve: Eve's Injuries 'Naked in Death' *She got a bruise on the face and wrenched her arm and shoulder from the bomber in Francois' store. (pp. 64-67)Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 65-67 *She was shot in the arm, punched in the ribs, hit her head on the floor, strangled and pummeled by Derrick Rockman at the end of the book. (pp. 300-)Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 300- 'Glory in Death' *The woman who attempted to break into the modified rancher donkey-style kicked her in the left shoulder. (p. 73)Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 73 *C. J. Morse cut her on the collarbone, just above the wrist, punched her in the eye, and scratched her arm at the end of the book in the final fight. (pp. 292-)Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 292-296 'Immortal in Death' *She injured her knees (minor) in a flying tackle of a the romantic interest of Cockroach. (pp. 216, 218)Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 216, 218 *Jake Casto fought her in the privacy room of the Down and Dirty Club the night before her wedding; her face was bruised (thus starting an anniversary tradition), she hurt her ribs, and was drugged. (pp. 282, 286-294)Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 282, 286-294 'Rapture in Death' *Eve took a bat to the shoulder while trying to break up a fight between two taxi drivers; her shoulder was bruised. (p. 67)Rapture in Death (ISBN 0-425-15518-8), p. 67 *She was injured by the would-be thief in the bank bombing: her hip was bruised; her arms and shoulders bruised; her knee was badly wrenched and inflamed. (pp. 185-187, 247, 248)Rapture in Death (ISBN 0-425-15518-8), pp. 185-187, 247, 248 *She fought with Reeanna Ott in the end; she was scratched and bruised. (pp. 288-290)Rapture in Death (ISBN 0-425-15518-8), pp. 288-290 'Ceremony in Death' *Selina Cross scratches her face (p. 213). *Then Eve fights naked with Alban while Roarke was fighting him (pp. 304; 307-). 'Vengeance in Death' *Injured when her car blows up (pp. 210-214). *Then A.A. (Liam Calhoun) cuts her with a laser scalpel and shoots her with her own stunner (pp. 349-355). *Audrey weakly attacked her as well (p. 339) 'Holiday in Death' *Okay in this one; ankles/knee twinge (p. 304) 'Midnight in Death, Silent Night Anthology' *No injuries in this one though her jacket catches fire at the end. (pp. 89, 90) 'Conspiracy in Death' *Takes a pool cue to her cheekbone; only bruised (p. 78) *Fights with robot which subsequently explodes and messes up her new cashmere jacket (pp. 169-171). *She also fights with Michael Waverly at the end (pp. 366, 367). 'Loyalty in Death' *Dallas skidded on her knees, bloodying her leg, during the explosion at the old glass factory (pp. 87, 90) *She and Roarke fight B.D. and Clarissa Branson. Roarke is more injured than she is (pp. 349 knees-). 'Witness in Death' *When Maylou Jorgensen panicked and tried to run, Eve tackled her and received a knee to her groin, spit in her eye, and was raked by Maylou’s inch-long nails down her neck. (p. 137) *After the shooting in which Troy Trueheart is injured, Eve has some facial lacerations caused by stray shots and flying glass. (pp. 244, 247) *Carly Landsdowne slapped Eve. (p. 283) 'Judgment in Death' *Max Ricker bruises her arm (p. 78) *The thugs on the street cause her to injure her leg and ruin her pants (p. 208) *Ricker also hits Eve in the face 'Betrayal in Death' *Ends up with bloody, swollen nose due to her tackle of Yost (p. 332). 'Interlude in Death' *Eve and Roarke almost get blown up (p. 55) *Eve, Roarke, and Peabody almost get blown up. (p. 90) 'Seduction in Death' *Injured in the Internet café, bruise on face and bites her tongue (p. 104). *Eve saw a drug deal going bad and two men pulled blades on each other. After a brief tussle, she wound up with a long, shallow cut from just under her right ear to just above the jugular (pp. 145-147). *Not injured but ill with a slight fever and scratchy throat (pp. 285-289) *Lucius shoots her in the left arm with a stunner, numbing it for a few hours (p. 349). 'Reunion in Death' *Badly injured by the sidewalk sleeper and the kid on the airboard who Julianna Dunne hires. (pp. 236-240)Reunion in Death (ISBN 0-425-18397-1), pp. 236-240 **Concussion, jammed shoulder, bruised ribs, gashed hip, assorted contusions and lacerations. (pp. 241, 242, 244, 245)Reunion in Death (ISBN 0-425-18397-1), pp. 241, 242, 244, 245 *Injured after "catfight" with Dunne. (pp. 364-371)Reunion in Death (ISBN 0-425-18397-1), pp. 364-371 'Purity in Death' *Backhanded by Kevin Halloway (p. 66) 'Portrait in Death' *She wrestles and fights with Roarke… but other than that, okay. 'Imitation in Death' *Punched by the dude on the subway who was trying to stop Willy the Wanker (p. 103). *Twinged her knee when she knees a suspect on the chin (p. 158) *Also slapped by Pamela Renquist (p. 312). 'Divided in Death' *Missile blows up her car with her in it. She fairs better than the HSO Assistant Director Quinn Sparrow (pp. 263,264). 'Visions in Death' *After Blue is restrained, she winced and said she 'pulled a little something on that kick'. (p. 328) 'Survivor in Death' *She fights with the Isenberry, Kirkendall, and Clinton at the end, helped by Roarke. Eve dislocates shoulder (pp. 350-). 'Origin in Death' *She and Roarke injured after mass fight in Icove Center (pp. 327-). 'Memory in Death' *Eve tackles a purse snatcher and his elbow catches her jaw, causing her to bite her tongue (pp.59, 60) 'Haunted in Death, Bump in the Night Anthology' *Attacked by Maeve Buchanan and the ghost of Bobbie Bray (pp. 91-92). 'Born in Death' *Winfield Chase pulls a stunner and Eve disarms him. He strikes out at her but his fist only glances off her shoulder but then rams her into the wall. Before he can choke her, she knees him in the crotch, taking him out of the fight (p. 291) 'Eternity in Death' *During her fight with Dorian Vadim, Eve is hurled into the wall, hurts her arm/shoulder, bloodies her mouth, hits her head on ‘various hard objects’, and has slight wounds on her neck where Vadim tried to bite her. (pp. 103-105) 'Creation in Death' *Billy, about the size of a vending machine and a little ‘slow’, picked Dallas of her feet and shook her like a rag doll. When she kicked him in the balls, he threw her, she landed hard on her butt, skidded, then hit her head against a vending machine hard enough to have a few stars dancing in front of her eyes. (pp. 205, 206) *Eve was bitten on the leg by a street thief she apprehended; he broke her skin. (pp. 224, 225) *While she was not injured, she was tranq’d by The Groom. (p. 329) 'Strangers in Death' *Tiko Johnson tipped Dallas off to a store that was operating as a front to pass off stolen wallets, bags, et cetera. When she badged the bagman (Clipper) in the store, he elbowed Dallas in the face (cheekbone) before she arrested him for street theft and identity fraud. (pp. 116, 121, 124) *After Dallas interviewed Ava Anders, Ava charged at Dallas, swiping her nails under Dallas’s jaw, breaking the skin. (p. 354) 'Salvation in Death' *When Dallas broke up two women in a fight over a bag, she grabbed one woman by the hair and the other in a headlock. The woman she grabbed by the hair bit Dallas on the shoulder, leaving marks and bruising. (pp. 171, 172, 220)Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 171, 172, 220 *When Dallas set up a sting for Penny Soto, Penny attacked her, hacking out with a knife, catching Dallas on the arm; she took a kick to the hip, a scratch of Penny's fingernails across her jaw; and another blow here or there. Dallas had a bloody nose and arm after she knocked Penny out. (pp. 343, 344)Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 343, 344 'Promises in Death' *When she was busy checking the obvious sedan that was following her (plate number: 863ZBE), her vehicle was struck by a van. The safety gel deployed when her vehicle crashed but she was spun, jolted, and received a bump and cut on her forehead – she also had some soreness. (pp. 133, 134, 139)Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 133, 134, 139 'Kindred in Death' *At the memorial service, when the crowd panicked and rushed for the exits, Eve was shoved from behind and she pitched violently forward, slammed to her hands and knees. She took a blow to the eye and nose when she went down, and another to the small of her back as she fought her way back to her feet. She wound up with a black eye, bloody nose, bruises on her torso, and other soreness.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 315, 317, 332, 334 'Fantasy in Death' *When Eve and Roarke found themselves in the holo-room, they fought multiple opponents. A sword cut Eve on her hip - not further acknowledged - and, later, had aches, burns, and a wound on her arm.Fantasy in Death Chapter 21, 22 ... citation needed 'Indulgence in Death' Knife wound on forearm by a guy in Cop Central with a sharpened plastic knife from the Eatery.Indulgence in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15687-8), p. 169 Roarke's Injuries 'Naked in Death' *When Roarke broke into Eve's apartment for the second time, she told him to leave, he grabbed her, and she punched him; she bloodied his mouth. (p. 217)Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 217 'Glory in Death' *Roarke gets scratches and bruises from Morse. (p. 293)Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 293-296 'Immortal in Death' *After Roarke tranq'd Eve without her consent, she woke up the next morning and punched him in the stomach. (p. 94)Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 94 'Conspiracy in Death' *After his fight with the droid he has a bruise on his cheek and a jagged gash in his shoulder (p. 366) 'Loyalty in Death' *Eve and Roarke fight the Bransons. Roarke is more injured than she is (pp. 349-). 'Judgment in Death' *Webster and Roarke fight each other and manage to damage each other. (p. 159) 'Interlude in Death' *Eve and Roarke almost get blown up (p. 55) *Eve, Roarke, and Peabody almost get blown up. (p. 90) 'Survivor in Death' *Blasted across top of his shoulder, singing and tearing skin (pp. 351-). 'Origin in Death' *Roarke and Eve injured after mass fight in Icove center (pp. 327-). 'Innocent in Death' *Punched by Eve (p. 354) 'Eternity in Death' *Roarke's arm was cut by a knife during the fight in Bloodbath. (p. 104) 'Kindred in Death' *At the memorial service, when the crowd panicked and rushed for the exits, Roarke wound up with a 'symphony' of bruises along his ribs.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 332, 334 'Fantasy in Death' *When Eve and Roarke found themselves in the holo-room, they fought multiple opponents. Roarke was bloodied then, later, was stabbed by a dagger in the side. It was described as a flesh wound as the knife got nothing but 'meat'.Fantasy in Death Chapter 21, 22 ... citation needed Other Injuries 'Glory in Death' *Nadine is cut up by Morse. (p. 285)Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 285 'Immortal in Death' *Mavis gets a bit beaten up by Pandora - blackening bruise under the eye, raw, bleeding scrapes on the cheek (p. 42)Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 42 'Rapture in Death' *Peabody gets a concussion from the bank bombing (hair also catches fire) (pp. 186, 187) 'Holiday in Death' *When Peabody, working undercover, met with Brent Holloway at the Nova Club, she punched him when he "stuck his hand up me under the table ... he stuck his fingers in me." (pp. 160, 163)Holiday in Death (ISBN 0-425-16371-7), pp. 160, 163 *Peabody has a scare when she is drugged and intended to be made a victim of Simon (pp. 302-304)Holiday in Death (ISBN 0-425-16371-7), pp. 302-304 'Midnight in Death, Silent Night Anthology' *Mira has a scare when she is abducted and caged (p. 82). 'Conspiracy in Death' *Baxter punched by Roarke. (p. 252) *Louise attacked and badly beaten by Jan **Coma, fractured skull (pp. 330-331) 'Witness in Death' *Troy Trueheart was shot and wounded – injuries include gash along the thing and spinal injuries from which he fully recovered. (p. 245) 'Judgment in Death' *Webster and Roarke fight, exchange blows (p. 159) *Webster receives knife wound that runs from shoulder across his chest (p. 314) **Massive blood loss, extreme internal damage; knife nicked his heart and lungs (p. 317) 'Betrayal in Death' *Mick ends up stabbed in the stomach and dies (p. 351) 'Interlude in Death' *Eve, Roarke, and Peabody almost get blown up (Peabody concussed). (p. 90) 'Purity in Death' *Trueheart has bruises from bat, forcing him to take off his shirt (p. 11) *Feeney has bruises under chin from stunner and a gash along cheek (pp. 60, 66, 67) *McNab temporarily paralyzed along right side after being stunned. (pp. 60 76) *Peabody is stabbed with scissors (p. 315) 'Portrait in Death' *Trueheart has a bit of a scare when he's drugged and kidnapped. (p. 325) 'Divided in Death' *Peabody bloodied her nose when she tackled and helped restrain Blair Bissel. (p. 352) 'Visions in Death' *Peabody is beaten badly. **Three broken ribs, collapsed lung, shoulder 'torn up', fractured hip, shattered cheekbone, dislocated jaw, head trauma; internal damage with bruised kidney and damaged spleen (p. 290) 'Survivor in Death' *Baxter stunned and concussed (p. 355). 'Eternity in Death' *Peabody had a darkening bruise on her cheekbone and a nasty scrape along her jaw after the fight in Bloodbath. (p. 106) 'Kindred in Death' *At the memorial service, when the crowd panicked and rushed for the exits, Peabody said she took a knock and had a bruise on her cheek.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 317 References Category:In Death Series